The Big Letter G!
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Wanting the Soul Dew's power, Ghetsis manages to capture Latias with his robot. However, Latias is more interested in something else, the big G on on middle of the robot. In the end, her overprotective brother saves her.


_A giant battle robot silently crept behind a small off-guard Pokemon, playing in the garden. A small, hot-pink, female dragon; coloring in her coloring book, in sing-song without a care in the world, didn't notice the shadow of the robot that was right behind her. She just kept on coloring and singing to herself._

"_Coloring, coloring, get another color! Coloring, coloring, la-la-la-laaaaaa," the girl sung to herself._

_The robot's structure was of that of a battle robot, but bigger. It had a huge black letter G on the front of its chest plate and on the bottom of it, in small letters, read the word 'empire'. On the top of the robot was a small cockpit containing the shadow of a person that appears to be managing the structure. The person puts their hands on what looks like two levers. When doing that, the two robotic like hands from the sides of the robot suddenly come to the front, as if it was going to hug someone._

_While the young Pokemon takes another color from her crayon box, the robot, still quiet, creeps closer and closer to its target, like if she was prey. The bot then begins to lean toward the girl, with its arms out to its side, as it was going grab something. The girl, as she was about to get yet another crayon from her crayon box, noticed that above where she was at, it suddenly got darker. This made her wonder._

"_Where's the sun?" she asked. "What happened to the sun?" _

_While she looked around for the sun, she turned around and saw the huge robot leaning her way. She has never seen anything like it. The robot was huge, gray and shiny. Very shiny indeed, and shiny was something this girl was wowed by. Her eyes lit up by the sight of the robots shiny metallic parts and a huge smile appeared on her face. _

"_Shinyyyy…" the girl said while shocked. _

_She hovered closer to the robot so that she could touch it. Not only did she want to touch the robot, but she wanted to touch the big letter G that was in the middle of the chest plate. There was something about that G that caught her eye. It was a black letter but the size and shininess of it wowed her. She has never seen a letter that big before. As she came closer to the robot, the person inside the cockpit could be heard snickering._

"_Hehe, that's right. Come closer… closer," the person said in an evil tone._

_The girl then reached out her hand to try to touch the letter G. However, when she tried to do that, the robot quickly put its metal hands around her torso, thus, capturing the young girl. She was taken by surprise, however, still eager to touch the G. She reached her hand out as she was slowly being lifted off the ground by the robot. As she reached the middle, the robot didn't raise its hands any higher. Instead, the protective glass of the cockpit could be seen opening and smoke could also be seen coming out. The girl looked at the cockpit opening and the person inside it being exposed. Once it opened all the way, a man could be seen inside._

_He was a tall man, with green hair, an eye patch on his right eye, and a blue and dark green robe with a big letter G on it. The same as the robot, yet, this G was brown as not shiny. The man smiled evilly at the wowed Pokemon as he began to introduce himself._

"_Greetings! My name is Ghetsis, and I'm here to take you against you will hehe! I'm here to contain the secrets this flower garden from you and to take the sphere that allows the magic to happen, the Soul Dew! Now… hand it over" the man said to the girl._

"_Hello Ghetsis! It's nice to meet you! My name's Latias. I want that big letter G," the girl said while waving._

"_Eh, I know your name," Ghetsis said while punching his desk. "I WANT THE SECRETS OF THE FLOWER GARDEN!"_

"_The flower garden can keep secrets? I thought it couldn't speak?" Latias said very dumbfounded._

_Ghetsis took both of his fists and slammed them against his control desk, in frustration from Latias' lack of intelligence. "Enough! Since you obviously are too stupid to answer me, I will do this myself! Away we go!"_

_However, as Ghetsis was preparing to close his cockpit, he and Latias heard a voice that came from above them. _

"_Aye, why don't ya' pick on someone your own size?" A masculine voice yelled out._

"_WHAT?" Ghetsis asked in surprise. He looked upward, and saw a Pokemon that looked identical to Latias, except that this one was bigger, blue and looked rougher. This was the Pokemon that Ghetsis wanted to lure in for his secret plan to steal to Soul Dew, because he knew what this Pokemon would do if he took Latias with him._

"_He's my brother. Ghetsis, meet Latios," she said with glee._

"_GRRRRR!" As a last resort, Ghetsis took hold of the levers, moving them closer together. This made the hands that were holding the younger Pokemon, comes closer, thus trapping her pretty good. The closure of the hands made Latias scream as it squeezed her to the point of pain._

"_Latias! No!" Latios yelled out. He took his hands, and put them both in one big circle. As he swooped down toward Ghetsis, the light that formed inside the hand circle became bigger and bigger. Ultimately, more powered as it formed electricity. _

"_Alright sir, take this!" the power between his hands shot out like a hyper beam, hitting the cockpit dead on. As a result, Ghetsis was ejected from the cockpit and into the sky._

"_DARN IT! I'M BLASTED OFF AGAIN!" Ghetsis yelled as his disappeared into the sky._

_Because Latios' power struck the cockpit, the controls were damaged. Thus, not only did the robot collapse, it also freed Latias from the robot's clutches. Now freed, she finally gets to do what she has wanted to do. Touch the big letter G._

"_Lati, what have I told you about talkin to strangers?" Latios asked his sister in a concerned tone._

"_I thought strangers were strange? This mean-old Ghetsis guy didn't seem strange," she replied dumbfounded._

"… _No, Lati. Strangers are people you __**don't know,**__" brother emphasized. "So, what are you trying to do?"_

"_Touch the big letter G! Shinyyyy," Latias said as she finally got to feel the big letter G. It was smooth but it was nothing really special. "I've never seen a letter this big! Can we keep it? Please, please pleaaaaaseeeeee?" She said as she gave her brother the cutesy eyes._

"_Well… we'll see…" Latios said with a smirk._

_The end._


End file.
